color_codingfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxian
Appearance Galaxian has dark brown eyes that sometimes actually seem to change color when he changes mood. His eyes are round and wide in length, but otherwise relatively narrow in height, and are rounded at the edges. He has a crease above both eyes, resulting in a “double eyelid”, however, the right is usually deeper than the left, and more prominent. He doesn’t have creases under his eyes even though he tends to shy away from sleeping. Galaxian also has long and thick eyelashes for some reason, especially on the top, and a light mole just underneath his left eye, though most don't see it due to it being covered by a part of his hair and its faint visibility. His face is heart-shaped, almost oval, boyish, and somewhat rotund, especially because his cheekbones are a bit lower than average, which is somewhat due to his age. He also possesses midnight black hair, as long as his mid-hip, and he usually lets it fall back. It is normally straight but it will grow curly at the ends in some situations, such as under stress. Usually his hair falls slightly onto his shoulder and curls around his face slightly. He also has long bangs that fall over his eyes a lot, and hide most of his eyebrows. However, he tucks in behind his ears, so both of his ears are visible. His eyebrows, though not usually visible, have a prominent arch. The bridge of his nose is also somewhat high, and his lips are rather prominent in color, with a slight red-pink tinge. He has a strangely pale complexion. He appears around the age of twelve—younger than he actually is. He’s about 5’ 5’’, probably a little taller, and definitely still growing a lot. His physique is still one of a child’s, especially skinny and short (compared to other students). His shoulders are mostly slanted downwards and are very narrow. He appears to have practically no muscle in his chest, core, and though his legs appear to be strong and somewhat broader, his arms are very thin. Clothing Preference Galaxian usually wears clothes with all-light color scheme, or all-dark color scheme; for instance, all white, or all gray, with some splashes of color. His clothes are usually fitted so he can move easily; he also doesn’t dress too modern-ly, like he isn’t sure what the current “trends” are. He likes wearing athletic clothing and casual clothing, though he doesn't mind suits and formal wear. He wears a red sash on his right wrist, and he can sometimes wear a white sash around his neck, but only to meetings and such. Personality Galaxian seemingly has a pretty random personality, or at least in his actions, thoughts, and speech. He can be very talkative, immature, and unobservant. Sometimes he likes to be purposely annoying to certain people, possibly a way he takes advantage of his age difference between himself and others. Annoying others comes with a reason, so otherwise, if he is annoying, it is unintentional. Overall, he is contrasting and ironic. For instance, he can be stubborn, but is usually creative with his thinking. He can also be ignorant at times, and observant at other times. He can skip over obvious details, or be so analytical and evaluative of mere details that it is annoying. The student is usually calm, though energetic and enthusiastic. However, he has a breakthrough of a shiny and bright, sunshiny presence, and contrasting, a completely moody and dark personality. Galaxian can be naïve and incredulous. He sometimes neglects to realize some things, and can be daring to the point of seeming reckless, for instance, doing something that takes a larger risk than most would want to take. Sometimes, though, Galaxian’s personality doesn’t match with his physical age, and he acts older than he looks, though still usually with a combination of that and immaturity. He isn’t fearful of most things like someone else would possibly expect him to be, such as “scary” creatures, death scenes (though he’ll be bothered by the concept of death in it), et cetera. Galaxian has a certain disregarding towards his own safety at times. The pre-teen endeavors to be polite, fair, and friendly towards everyone. Once in a while, though, he will scold an older person for something childish, such as cursing, or manners. He also has a habit of giving others nicknames on the spot, though mostly these “nicknames” are his titles for the people that he wants to annoy. Overall, he is caring and kind to all others, and this stems from his very consciousness. He will protect someone he cares for—or even a stranger—even if he isn’t in conscious state. He will also overdo things when trying to take care of someone else. Galaxian is very loyal to others in general, specifically those he cares about. This results in a inability to lie to those he trusts. He would practically do anything to protect others. That is, if he is betrayed, or if somehow his trust is shattered, he will not be very forgiving at all. This does result in him not being suspicious of most and their intent, viewing them to be innocuous like his own, however, and if he is suspicious it is usually his correct instinct. On the other hand, Galaxian is surprisingly good at lying and deception, though he prefers not to use this. He's not very good at hiding truly negative feelings, though, if he forgets to try. Galaxian has a lot of innocence, and with that, inexperience and naivety. The student is not completely clueless, however. He will distrust some people and is actually quite cunning and ingenious, if he pays attention to his own instincts. However, though he likes to keep a positive and realistic outlook on everything, Galaxian will become serious in situations that call for it, in comparison to his usual playful personality, and this attitude is always frightening. He likes to help others and will solely blame himself if something goes wrong. He is usually confident of himself if not with a figure he considers superior, and can be very independent. In spite of being able to work and discuss with others, he works best alone with some specific tasks. Whether he is outgoing or aloof depends on what situation he is in and what people he is interacting with. Nonetheless, he always likes to smile and talk with others. He is very analytical and persistent, and usually does things with vigor and energetic/enthusiastic attitude. If he doesn't find a point in doing something, he won't do it on the spot. In this way, he is relatively slow-acting, preferring to wait to decide anything. He is a perfectionist through and through, and gets things done, usually overdoing things/overachieving, though to say he is (always) organized would be laughable. When he wants to, Galaxian can be very thoughtful. He will think about possible consequences going into the future, options, decisions’ impacts, et cetera. He has a pretty good long-term memory (short-term pretty much sucks) and he enjoys challenges, never minding having to think more. He also talks cryptically at times, though it’s usually unclear whether it’s intentional or unintentional. He has an overactive imagination that results in some pretty weird thoughts, usually humorous if he expresses it to other people. In fact, he tends to think humorous thoughts when he’s not supposed to, resulting in strained effort in trying not to laugh at the wrong times. He values life a lot, and will mourn the deceased, no matter whether or not he knew the person/people who passed in question. He also does not wish death for anyone. This can backfire when someone disrespects the deceased or says something disrespectful regarding any subject concerning death, and especially if they cause death by means of murder, killing, et cetera. All the above mentioned will likely result in Galaxian changing his personality and lashing out. He does not like hurting anything or anyone, and thus refrains from fights and violence of any kind in general. Deep down, he hates being alone, and he wants those he loves to love him back and give him the attention he needs. Thus, he is very protective of those he cares for and can become jealous of someone else very quickly (though he will try to suppress this feeling), if he feels like he/she/they are stealing something he feels like belongs to him. So, simply put, he can be an attention-seeking, spoiled brat in such situations, though once he realizes this, he'll become extremely guilty and want to make up for it. In fact, he tends to put most blame on himself in any situation. Galaxian can be quite clever with words, especially with persuasion. He is actually very cunning and can be deceptive, even manipulative, though mostly unintentionally. If he does it intentionally, it is for a cause he believes is good. Though stubborn, he is not brash, and though imaginative and innovative, he is not easily distracted from a purpose he has set. The young college student is an ambivert, and has tendencies towards both introversion and extroversion. He likes voicing out what he thinks and basically won't stop talking once he starts on multiple trains of thought. Galaxian is, overall, talented, skilled, quick-learning, and eager person, and as such this provides advantage to the side he is on. He also refuses to give up hope in dire situations and believes in good possibilities, wanting to look more towards the future than the past, focusing on the present instead. Galaxian is highly used to being different and tries to accept it. However, to say he has accepted it is laughable. He doesn't seem exactly proud or not proud of his status of a Red Sash, but he believes that the Color System needs to be fair to all Sashes. He has yet to voice his opinions of the Color System in truth. Backstory TBA Vocations/Avocations *The career he is pursuing is to become an oncological surgeon, and potentially a businessperson. Relationships ' Geraint Nullsword ' He shares some interests with the other, or so he thinks, and he thinks the other is a friendly person who he can befriend. They seem to be friends. ' Allen Lankster ' Galaxian sees his dormmate as a future friend, and has been seen to get quite defensive for the other, even though Allen's and Jordon's past is actually none of his business. ' Jordon Matthews ' Not such a great impression from his side for the Yellow Sash. He can and will report the other if Jordon ends up doing "something he'll regret". Fuseiijitsu Rai They seem to know each other well, and are friends. Galaxian likes promoting Rai for some reason. Hitan Yume TBA Rune Murkeywater He is not Rai's brother; WIP Scott Pure dislike; WIP Story Quotes Trivia *Galaxian loves dinosaurs as well as astronomy, as well as most science. However, he isn't sure how knowing so much about the two aforementioned will help him career-wise, so he rarely says so. *He's trained in martial arts and is a black belt. *Though the narrator's used to calling him 'small guy', he's actually not that small--his height is five feet three inches, whereabouts. Gallery Category:Red Sash Category:Male Category:Work in Progress